It is generally known that welding power supplies today can be used to weld in different welding modes. For example, a power supply can be capable of welding in a DC electrode positive (DCEP) mode, a DC electrode negative (DCEN) mode, or an AC mode. Each of these modes has different advantages and disadvantages for different welding processes. Sometimes, it may be necessary to switch between welding modes during welding based on the desired welding parameters or performance. With existing power supplies this switch requires the power to switch welding modes—that is switching from one welding program to another. When this switch occurs during a welding operation there is a delay while the power supply switches modes, and this delay can cause a disturbance in the welding waveform and can result in the creation of weld spatter, or other adverse events during welding. Therefore, switching welding modes during welding can cause weld problems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.